The present invention pertains to archery bows, and in particular to a bow which is structured to not only facilitate improved shooting, but also enhance the portability and manipulation of the bow.
In the use of a bow, a substantial force is applied in the drawing of the bowstring in preparation of firing the arrow. This force is generally resisted solely by the arm of the archer. For optimum accuracy, it is essential that the bow be held as steady as possible, since any slight movement of the wrist or arm during aiming or release of the bowstring causes deflection of the arrow from its intended course. As can be readily appreciated, the elimination of any reactionary movements by the archer upon release of the drawn bowstring is practically impossible, even for experienced archers.
In an effort to alleviate this difficulty, past artisans have fabricated archery bows provided with swivel hand grips to compensate for the slight movements experienced in the archer's wrist during shooting. An example of such a construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,685 to Walker and entitled UNIVERSALLY MOUNTED ARCHERY BOW HANDLE.
The provision of such swivel hand grips has enhanced the shooting accuracy of archery bows. However, the manner in which the swivel hand grips have heretofore been incorporated into the bows has had a detrimental effect on their ability to be easily carried and manipulated by the archer. More specifically, the frames of the bows are arranged forwardly about the hand grips to thereby provide a sufficient space for the archer's hand, to avoid interference with the shooting process and to provide adequate structural strength during the drawing of the bowstring. Yet, this construction hampers the easy transport of the bow during hunting. For instance, when hunting, the archer generally keeps the arrow on the bowstring so as to be prepared to quickly shoot should he come upon some game. Hence, for safety reasons, it is important to hold the bow with the bowstring over the riser so that the arrow head is directed downwardly toward the ground. This orientation, however, forces the archer to keep his arm and wrist in an uncomfortable bent position as he holds the frame around the hand grip. Also, due to the imbalance of the bow in this position and the fatigue which develops in the archer's arm, the bowstring tends to tilt and rub upon the archer's body and/or arm.